ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivo Shandor
Ivo Shandor is the leader of the cult of Gozer. He was, according to Ghostbusters, the designer of 55 Central Park West, using unusual materials such as cold-riveted beams with cores of pure selenium, magnesium-tungsten alloys, and gold plated bolts. Shandor designed the building in a fashion similar to the telescopes NASA uses to identify dead pulsars in deep space. After his death he became a traveling ghostly being that, after the failure of his god's attempt to take over the material realm, he decides to take action himself. He takes possession of Mayor Jock Mulligan in a plot to become a god himself.Ghostbusters: The Video Game The Ghostbusters end up in a great battle with him of which he then was defeated, and forced back into his realm. Biography Lifetime Shandor is stated as the architect for the building at 55 Central Park West, an apartment building that is described as "Spook Central." Ghostbusters The first mention of the unusual nature of the building comes in a scene featuring Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemore. Stantz examined the building's blueprints and described the roof as having been "fabricated with a magnesium-tungsten alloy". Stantz goes on to note that the building has "cold-riveted girders with cores of pure selenium". Egon Spengler further describes the building's "roof cap" as "exactly like the kind of telemetry tracker NASA uses to identify dead pulsars in deep space". When Peter Venkman remarks "they don't build 'em like they used to", Stantz retorts "the architect was either a certified genius or an authentic wacko." Stantz describes the skyscraper as an antenna for "pulling in and concentrating spiritual turbulence." Ray was the Ghostbuster who noted the building's architect was an "I. Shandor", as he looked over the blueprints while in jail for environmental violations related to the Ghostbusters' business. Immediately, Spengler recognized the name as one he had seen in "Tobin's Spirit Guide". Spengler went on to explain Shandor's background. Shandor, described as an architect and doctor by trade, decided that after World War I society was too sick to survive. He, and his 1,000 plus purported followers composing the cult of Gozer, worshipped the ancient Sumerian god and performed rituals on the roof of 55 Central Park West, intended to bring about the end of the world. As a medical doctor, Shandor is said in the film, to have performed a lot of "unnecessary surgery," Ivo Shandor is said to have started his secret society as early as 1920. It is revealed in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game that Ivo Shandor and his cult had many other buildings renovated or constructed by them. There were four places which served as Mandala: a magic that was supposed to focus spirit energy and empower Gozer, when he will entered our world. Three of these places were the library, the museum, the Sedgewick Hotel which Shandor assigned his three most loyal followers to guard upon passing away. The fourth was Shandor Island, a place where he and his cult conducted many paranormal experiments, including the capture of a Slor and the creation of mood slime. It also was revealed that Ivo Shandor used black slime he extracted from the Slor in order to boost the power of himself, as well as his minions, making the cult's existence possible even after their deaths. 'Being A Ghost' Apparently, Ivo Shandor became a powerful being after his death and was able to travel to other dimensions. Hidden deep in the Central Park, the secret cult cemetery become a new home to him and his minions. There Ivo Shandor awaited the coming of Gozer. In 1984, Gozer's time had finally come, and the god attempted to pass through the 55 Central Park West to our world. However, Gozer's efforts were ultimately stopped by the Ghostbusters, who destroyed the portal while the god's full form wasn't complete, banishing him back. Ivo Shandor and the cult had no choice but to find new means to bring forth Gozer. In 1991, Shandor's last living descendant, Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn was at the musuem studying Gozer when her presence there triggered the Mandala, unleashing a powerful psychokinetic wave that unleashed hundreds of new ghosts around the city and allowed Gozer to return in his destructor form (Stay Puft Marshmallow Man). However, while it was completely manifested in our realm, it was much weaker than before, as it probably still required more power to achieve it's full potential. Gozer attempted to kidnap Ilyssa as a sacrifice to himself, but the Sumerian god is defeated again, this time being destroyed by the rookie. Frustrated by Gozer's failure at the hands of the Ghostbusters twice, the spirit of Shandor decided to become a god himself. Possessing the body of Mayor Jock Mulligan, Shandor assigned the Ghostbusters to work with Walter Peck to both keep them from figuring out his plan, and use Peck as a scapegoat while he used the mandala to increase his power while merging the real world and the spirit world. However, the Ghostbusters discover the correlation between the the sites of the ghost appearances and the symbol they found, realizing they were nodes of the mandala. One by one, Shandor's most loyal followers who served as the node guardians: Azetlor, The Chairman, and the Spider Witch, were defeated and three of the four nodes were deactivated, leaving only the node on his island hidden in the river. Realizing that there was a chance they could find and defeat the Slor on the island (and even if they didn't neutralize the node, it wouldn't be enough to give him the power he needed), Shandor resorted to one last mesure. While the Ghostbusters went to shut the final node down, he attacked the firehouse, rendered Janine unconcious and kidnapped Ilyssa while also releasing the spirits from the containment unit. He also captured Peck and took them both back to his mausoleum lair to complete the ritual using the energy collected by the mandala and the freed spirits and Ilyssa's blood, needing a sacrfice of his own blood to become a god himself. Before he could sacrifice her however, the Ghostbusters arrived, and upon figuring out the truth, exorcised him from the mayor's body and attempted to banish him back to the spirit world. During the fight with him, they ended up getting sucked into Shandor's realm. Being A Deity An angry Shandor confronted the Ghostbusters at a massive temple in the spirit world, and transformed himself into a towering demonic deity in order to fulfill his sinister plans to reshape the world, matching his vision of perfection. With the energy originally intended to power up Gozer, he become a god himself, and chose a destructor form to match his ambitions. Unfortunately for him, the Ghostbusters crossed the streams on their proton packs, destroying Shandor once and for all. Tactics Realistic version: Use the slime tether to pull apart the protective shields around the crystals and destroy them. Wrangle Shandor through the opening in the floor until the cut scene engages. Stylized version: Wait for the four projections to reform and then use the stasis stream to freeze shandor then use boson darts to damage Shandor. Once his health is down, slam him into the portal in the middle of the floor. While in his destructor form, use the capture stream to remove the pieces of mask from him to expose Shandor, using boson darts or the shock blast to damage him. When the mask returns, it will be covered in black slime; use the slime mine to remove it and wrangle the mask again. When the mask appears for the third time, it will have shield-generating crystals on either side. Use the stasis stream to freeze them and the shock blast to destroy them. Trivia *His name can be found in Tobin's Spirit Guide. *Slimer's entry into the world of the living is said in the roleplaying game to be a side effect of Ivo's rooftop rituals. *In the roleplaying game, Shandor (spelled as Chandor) was revealed as an Albanian medical student, research assistant, and last disciple of Dr. Michael Zhorchev, a Serbian surgeon from Zagreb. Shandor fled eastern Europe to America to evade persecution for questionable surgeries. *In Dan Aykroyd's original script for the first movie, Shandor was the name of the Ghostbusters' interdimensional employer. *In the original premise for the Ghostbusters movie, Gozer was originally conceived as taking the form of Ivo Shandor. Ivo was to be played by Paul Reubens and described as being a kindly looking man in a nondescript suit and tie. This may have influenced the stylized version of the game, where Shandor appears similar to what Reubens might look like in his 70s. *In the Realistic version of the game, Ivo Shandor appears to be a thin, elderly man in a suit with balding, gray curly hair and having a dark gray long mustache and pointy goatee (in the painting of Shandor found at the museum by Venkman it appears to be white). *In the film he is said to have designed the high rise apartment building at 55 Central Park West as a giant altar to the Sumerian god Gozer. The entire premise is fictional, as the building in question was designed by architects Schwartz & Gross for contractor Edgar Levy. Though Ivo may have been involved in its construction. *According to the draft of the first movie's script, in the prison cell scene, Egon Spengler recounts how Ivo Shandor was a deranged surgeon, architect, and Gozer worshipper, electrocuted at Sing Sing after his attempted abduction of a teenage girl led police to his penthouse apartment, furnished impeccably -if not tastefully- with stacks of human bones. *If you look closely at the painting of Ivo Shandor (below in the image gallery) you can see on his left hand he is wearing a wedding band, implying he had a wife. Quotes The architect's name was Ivo Shandor. I found it in Tobin's Spirit Guide. He was also a doctor. Performed a lot of unnecessary surgery. And then in 1920 he started a secret society. - Egon Spengler Let me guess. Gozer Worshippers. - Peter Venkman Right. After the First World War, Shandor decided that society was '''too sick to survive' And he wasn't alone. he had close to a thousand followers when he died. They conducted rituals up on the roof, bizarre rituals intended to bring about the end of the world, and now it looks like it may actually happen!'' - Egon SpenglerGhostbusters Film Notes and references Gallery IvoShandorIcon.jpg|"Disaster Of Biblical Proportions" Achievement Icon, from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) which uses a animated depiction of Ivo Shandor. ivo shandor.JPG|Painting of Ivo Shandor IvoShandor-04.png|Shandor in battle in his Ghost form in the Realistic version Image:IvoShandor01.png|Shandor in Destructor Form in the Realistic Version IvoShandor-05.png|Shandor in his Destructor form in the Realistic version IvoShandor06.png|Shandor in his Destructor form in the Realistic version Image:IvoShandor05.png|Ivo Shandor in Jock Mulligan's body, holding the skull of Gozer in the Realistic Version Image:TheSkullofIvoShandor.png|The Skull of Ivo Shandor Image:IvoShandor02.png|As seen in the Stylized Version of the Game Image:IvoShandor04.png|Ivo Shandor in Jock Mulligan's body in the Stylized Version Image:IvoShandor03.png|Shandor in Destructor Form in the Stylized Version Category:Ghosts Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Shandor Family Category:Media Class 7